


Anons, Dancing and New Partners

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his dancing partner hurt herself, Gray needs a new woman to dance with in his dancing class. Wait so is she his mysterious anon on tumblr? Gruvia week 2015 Prompt 5: Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anons, Dancing and New Partners

**Gruvia Week Day Five:** **Dancing**

**Warning:** **AU  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1447**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

‘Good afternoon, I wish you a nice day :).’

Again that anon. Every morning there was an anon message in his tumblr inbox, with different messages. One time they had kind of started to chat, with the anon person and had decided that all the messages were from the same person.

He even had a vague idea who it could be. ‘ameonna’ had followed him a few minutes before the first anon message reached his inbox. She also made a point to like every answer he sent the anon. However she _never_ liked it first. She always waited for someone to like it before her. He had yet to find out who ameonna was.

In her profile it read that she lived in Magnolia and went to University there to study literature. There were no pictures of her on her tumblr.

He went to the same University, studying the same subject. He must have met her before, right? Granted there was a huge number of students in his courses, but if she was part of the student body, he had to have met her in the past.

He wanted to find ‘ameonna’.

Not only that. He also had to find a new partner as well. He did not like to admit it but he liked ballroom dancing. Not many of his friends knew of this hobby. His last partner had injured her knee during her ballet sessions and was not able to continue dancing with him.

When his friend Natsu asked him why he did ballroom dancing, he had just shrugged and answered

“Women like men who know how to dance... besides I kinda like it.”, he answered.

That was not the complete truth, though. Yes the courses made it easy to find women, yes it was always a pro when he flirted, but it was not his main reason. He could not explain why, but he liked this hobby from the moment his foster-mother Ur made him learn it.

That was why he still enjoyed it and went to a group every week.

It was just his luck that there was going to be a party that night where interested dancers could look for partners. He knew that he was going to be one of the few men there, so he would hopefully find a new partner soon.

He was about to close his tumblr when he had an idea. Maybe the girl was interested in dancing as well?

He waited for the next anon, telling him she had a nice day and then answered  
‘I was just wondering Ms.Anon, I really enjoy ballroom dancing and my partner can’t continue dancing with me... Do you like to dance?’.

Lucy liked the answer then ameonna. Two minutes later a new anon sat in his inbox

‘Actually I do. I’m looking for a partner myself.’

He was quick to answer

‘Well at Fairy Tail studios in Magnolia there’s going to be a party tonight where you can meet new partners. Maybe we’ll see each other there ;).’

This time ameonna was the first one to like. This was new and surprised him. He was almost certain now that it was her.

A smile made his way to his face. Maybe he and his mysterious anons would meet soon.

With more care than really was necessary, he got ready for the evening. He showered, did his hair and dressed in his light blue dress shirt and navy blue dress pants. He would wear his sneakers until he’d reach the dance hall where he would change into his dancing shoes.

Before leaving he took a last look at his tumblr. The anon had sent a last message.

‘Maybe.’ to which he answered

‘Well if you’re there you can come say hello. I promise I won’t bite.’

Then he snatched his car keys and drove to the party. The first thing he did was get himself a beer. Even if he was secretly looking for his mysterious anon, he was also looking for a new dancing partner. He was not good in talking with women, since he would rather stay silent when he did not know what to say, which is what made him often look cold or arrogant.

Talking with women was easier with beer.

After he had finished said beer and observed the crowd. The other five or six men under the 20 or so women danced to almost every dance. Some good, some bad.

He put his beer down and decided to ask the first female in his vicinity. A pretty blonde with green eyes who introduced herself as Lori.

A minute into the chachacha, he decided this would not work. She did not let him lead, was talking all the time and worst of all expected an answer.

Unfortunately the same thing happened with the following five girls. He decided to take a break and found himself sitting at the bar, next to a pretty bluenette in a blue dress, who was staring at her phone.

He got a glimpse of the screen and was surprised to find her on tumblr. Was that maybe ameonna?

He decided to take his chance and tapped her shoulder. She almost flung her phone away from her in surprise. He simply held his hand out to her and she smiled, shyly.

After asking the bartender to protect her purse for her she let him lead her to the edge of the dance floor.

When the next song started, a slow waltz, he pulled her with him to the dance floor and they started dancing. He was surprise. The two had not shared a word until now but she let him lead her as if they had been dancing for years. He did not even fit together that good with his normal partner.

While he danced with her across the dance floor, he raked his brain for topics to talk about. Nothing came to mind. But the silence was not awkward. They were just two people enjoying dancing together.

Unfortunately the waltz ended and he twirled her a last time. She smiled at him but was about to turn back to her place at the bar. He took a hold of her arm again and she turned to him in surprise. He smiled at her and the red on her cheeks got even brighter.

Again, just like the waltz, she let him lead her through the Slow Fox, as if they had danced together for years. It was insane. He had never danced with someone like her. Even if he did not find his anon tonight, he would walk out of the room with a new partner.

“By the way I’m Gray.”, he introduced himself to her quietly and she smiled at him and introduced herself as Juvia.

“You’re a good dancer, Juvia.”, he complimented and she blushed again.

“Thank you. You, too. Juvia lost her partner when she moved here from Oak Town.”, she explained and he nodded

“My partner injured herself during ballet classes.”, he explained.

“I know- I mean oh no, the poor girl.”, she murmured nervously. He furrowed his brows.

“How do you know that?”, he asked and Juvia tried to find a reason.

“Errr... I guessed because Juvia can see that you’re a good dancer, that most likely dances more often so she assumed that you go here regularly. That left few options of what happened to your former partner?”, she sounded unsure but Gray let it slide.

The Slow Fox was finished and the next dance was a tango. He loved dancing the tango.

Again she let him guide her along the dance as if they were a well-rehearsed team. He took his chance to ask

“So whaddaya say... Wanna become my partner?”

She beamed at him

“Juvia would love to.” and he grinned back.

Then he asked

“I saw you being on tumblr, may I follow you?”

She averted her eyes, her blush grew even darker, which was surprising, and answered  
“If you don’t bite.”

He almost stopped dancing. She was the anon he was sure of it.

“What’s your url? Mine is icepants.”

“Juvia’s url is ameonna.”

“So let’s become mutuals.”, he grinned and she nodded.

“I have a question for you. Are you my mysterious anon?”, he then asked and she caught her throat before saying

“Was it that obvious?” to which he only shrugged.

They continued to dance for the rest of the night, got each other’s phone number and found out that they were living quite close together. Gray would say it had been a successful evening and he was happy to have found both a new partner and his mysterious anon.

  
  



End file.
